1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analog-to-digital converter (ADC) circuits, and in particular to pipelined ADCs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many forms of digital signal processing systems require data conversion devices to quantize analog data signals for use in the digital signal processing. Such data conversion devices often include an ADC. One type of ADC which is often used is a pipelined ADC.